


Elämä ottaa ja elämä antaa

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Hän oli niin väsynyt kantamaan ristiään yksin, halusi luovuttaa sen muiden käsiin, vaikkei muistaakseen koskaan ollut keneltäkään mitään elämässään pyytänyt, tahtoi kertoa kaikille, kuinka syvästi pahoillaan virheistään oli. Kerta se oli ensimmäinenkin – Lammio halusi vain synninpäästön, ja koska hän ei ollut uskovainen mies, sellaista oli vaikea rintamapastorilta lähteä hakemaan. Ei, hän halusi sen komppaniansa miehiltä, ketkä tahansa kelpaisivat, aivan ketkä vain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Varoituksena; sotajuttuja, loukkaantuminen ja sen pienimuotoinen kuvailu, alkoholinkäyttö.

Millään ei jumalauta enää ollut yhtään mitään väliä.  
  
Mitä sitä enää edes yrittämään, venäläiset olivat jo voittaneet, ei sitä voinut kukaan kiistää, eivät edes pahaan välikäteen joutuneet upseerit. Majuri Lammio ehkä kaikista vähiten.  
  
Mies nosti puolihämärässä esiin korsunsa sängyn alle kätketyt viinat, haki käsiinsä sotkuiselta pöydältä pienen lasin, johon oli lukuisten käyttökertojen jälkeen pinttynyt niin pysyvät sormenjäljet, ettei rasvatahroja enää millään ilveellä saisi putsattua pois. Sekin oli oikeastaan aivan sama, yhtä lailla kuin järjestyksen puute. Mitä helvetin merkitystä sillä oli. Kaikki oli menetetty, niin lopullisen ohi ettei olisi enempää voinut ollakaan, niin yksinkertaisen loppu kuten hän itsekin.  
  
Tärisevin käsin Lammio kiersi pullon tiukkaan väännetyn korkin auki ja kaatoi lasillisen, toisen, kolmannen, istui alas ja kumosi kaiken kerralla niin useaan otteeseen, että sekosi pian laskuissaan, joi vain, etsi lohtua vaikka tiesi, ettei sitä alkoholistakaan enää pitkiin aikoihin ollut löytynyt. Edes konjakin väkevästä mausta ei ollut päänsisäisen kivun turruttajaksi, siinä ei ollut tarpeeksi potkua ja voimaa tikata auenneita arpia. Kaikki vain kaatui käsiin, ja niin väkevää hänet pettänyt viina silti oli, että pahalta tuntuva aromi oli tilanteeseen nähden melkein ironinen, kuin itse kuolema olisi läsnä jopa siinä punaruskeassa nesteessä kuten kaikessa muussakin hänen ympärillään.  
  
Ei Lammio tuntenut sitäkään, kuinka hänen yksi toisensa jälkeen alas kulauttamansa lasilliset hiljalleen nousivat päähän, ei ajatellut sitä, että hänellä olisi aamulla vielä monta kertaa pahempi olla kuin sillä hetkellä. Mitä vitun väliä. Hän oli jo nyt aivan tarpeeksi rikki ja tuskissaan, pieni lisä tuskin todellakaan tuntuisi enää missään.  
  
He olivat jälleen olleet jokaista osapuolta turhauttavan asemasodan keskiössä jo monta viikkoa, mutta kaikki pelkistä pahaisista sotamiehistä ylimpiin esimiehiin näkivät tahtomattaankin, kuinka turhaa se oli, kuinka se vastasi pelkkää pinnallista tekohengittämistä toivottomuuden vesissä, kuinka heidän evoluutionsa oli vertauskuvallisesti tyssännyt maanpäälliseen, johon ei enää ollut paluuta. Heillä ei ollut oikeita välineitä vetää henkeä syvällä painostavien kuohujen ympäristössä, kiduksia, jotka olisivat voineet auttaa heitä hyödyntämään uutta elinpiiriään ja pitäneet heidät muutosten jälkeen hengissä, eviä, joilla kauhoa vastavirtaan. Ei mitään.  
  
Kun sotaa oli sillä kertaa kestänyt jo yli kolme vuotta, ei kukaan voinut enää perustella sen mielettömyyttä kieroimmillakaan keinoilla, yksikään valtionmies ei kyennyt sanojaan pyörittelemällä muuttamaan tosiasioita, ihmisten joka päivä kokemaa pelkoa, miksikään muuksi kuin minä se omin silmin nähtiin. Kaikkia sota kosketti, jokaisen oli jollakin tavalla sitä käsiteltävä, mutta keinoja oli monia. Toiset niistä, kuten Lammion suosima ryyppäämiseen pakeneminen, auttoivat vain pienen hetken, toiset ehkä pidempään, vaan yksikään niistä ei voinut lopullista helpotusta suoda. Sen toisi pelkästään joko heidät armahtava kuolema tai vuosikymmenet taistelujen jälkeen, mahdollisuus tulla taas onnelliseksi, muttei milloinkaan ehjäksi. Se oli luksusta, josta luopuminen oli itsenäisyyden säilyttämisen hinta.  
  
Mitä pidemmälle sota oli edennyt, sitä edemmän tunnontuskia Lammio oli omista päätöksistään kärsinyt. Hän tiesi tehneensä kasapäin huonoja ratkaisuja, omasta mielestään varmasti ketään muuta enemmän, asettaneensa niin monen hengen turhaan alttiiksi, tapattanut niin paljon miehiä. Hän ei koskaan ennen olisi uskonut miettivänsä sellaisia, ei, eihän se upseerismiehelle sopinut laisinkaan. Mutta Lammio oli löytänyt sen inhimillisyyden itsestään, taistellut sitä vastaan kolme pitkää vuotta milloinkaan kunnolla onnistumatta, ja nyt se oli puskenut hänen hyvin rakennetun suojamuurinsa läpi. Jopa se rohkeus, josta hän oli niin tiukasti pitänyt kiinni, oli saanut väistyä heikkouden tieltä. Hän ei enää jaksanut soimata ketään luonteenlujuuden puutteesta kun ei sitä hänellä itselläänkään enää nykyisin juuri ollut.  
  
Humala nousi yhtä varmasti kuin aurinko ja niin teki hänen syyllisyytensäkin. Tosin nykyään alkoholin ikävä sivuvaikutus Lammioon oli se, että hän todennäköisemmin kävi läpi muistojaan uudelleen ja uudelleen kuin tukahdutti niitä, paljon enemmän kuin selvin päin. Hän ei toisaalta ollut asemasotaviikkojen aikana ollut kovinkaan usein selvin päin iltaisin, ja päivät taisteluissa hukuttivat kiireisiin syövereihinsä huutavimmankin halun kerrata kaikki epäonnistumiset. Se oli hänen ainoa siunauksensa siinä taakassa, jota hän muiden edes sitä tietämättä sydämellään kantoi.  
  
Sen tullessa Lammion mieleen hän suuttui itselleen ja kaatoi lasin uudestaan melkein piripintaan, läikyttikin aggressiivisten otteidensa vuoksi ja kumosi yhä lisää viinaa alas kitkerästä mausta piittaamatta. Hän vihasi sitä, että odotti vielä kaiken tekemänsä jälkeenkin muiden näkevän itsessään sen puolen, jota he eivät tunteneet, sellaisen osan häntä, jota he, niin hän salaa toivoi, eivät hänessä inhoaisi jos tietäisivät siitä. Ei hän sitä halunnut näyttää, Lammio uskoi edelleen kurin voimaan kuin pelastusrenkaaseen, vaikka syvällä sisimmässään tiesi olleensa koko ajan väärässä sitä painottaessaan. Ei hän ollut mielestään saanut aikaan kuin pahaa, olisi varmaan itsekin ansainnut kuulan kalloonsa tai kranaatin vatsaansa. Hän ei edes tiennyt, miksei ollut kuollut vaikkapa kapteeni Kaarnan sijasta – tämä oli sentään ollut kaikkien mielestä hyvä johtaja toisin kuin hän.  
  
Kyllä Lammio hyvin sen tiesi, ettei ollut pidetty, ettei kukaan hänen siellä halunnut olevan. Tunne oli sinänsä molemminpuolinen, sillä ei hän itsekään itsestään koskaan ollut välittänyt eikä tosiaankaan halunnut nykytilanteessa olla. Olisipa ollut vaihtoehto, sen hän olisi mielellään käyttänyt, tai olisipa edes ollut komppania, jonka kanssa syntyisi rintamaystävyyttä. Lammio näki sitä kaikkialla ympärillään, melkein toivoi, että tietäisi kuinka olla osa sellaista yhtenäisyyttä. Ei kukaan häntä ollut opettanut.  
  
Pullo tyhjeni rivakkaa vauhtia, aika melkein kuin katosi, ja pian jäljellä olivat taas vain Lammio ja hänen pohjattomana kalvava tuskansa. Hän ei jaksanut sitä, ei vain millään jaksanut, helvetti, kunpa se kaikki tulittaminen ja käsikranaattien heittely loppuisi pian, kunpa pääsisi pois. Oli vaikea uskoa enää rauhan tulemiseen, vaikka siitä oli huhuttu, sitä oli lupailtu, siitä oli annettu toivoa. Mikä saatana se sellainen rauhanaika edes oli? Tai tulitauko? Hän, kuten kukaan muukaan, ei enää muistanut.  
  
Lammio nousi huterin jaloin ylös. Ehkä hän oli ottanut liikaa –  
  
Illan ensimmäinen virhearvio. Hän oli selvästi ottanut liikaa, ja jo se, ettei hän ollut heti tajunnut sitä, puhui sen puolesta. Oli vaikea pysyä pystyssä. Käsien hapuillessa pöydästä tukea lasi tippui kuluneelle lattialle, jolla hän oli aiemmin sinä päivänä kävellyt ympyrää ikuisuudelta tuntuneet tunnit. Se hajosi palasiksi, konjakki levisi puusäikeitä tummentamaan kuin veri miesten ruumiilla. Voi mikä vertauskuva koko sodan johtoajatukselle.  
  
Kyllä Lammio ennen pitkää liikkumisen makuun taas pääsi, muisti, että se tapahtui pistämällä jalkaa toisen eteen hitaasti mutta sitäkin varmemmin. Ei se niin vaikeaa ollutkaan kuin hän oli luullut. Kunpa se filosofia pätisi kaikkeen muuhunkin taistelukentillä.  
  
Vastuuta jaksoi kyllä jos pakko oli, jaksoi pitkäänkin, mutta lopulta palo sellaiseen kulissiolemukseen ja oman yksilönvapauden kieltämiseen sammui parhailtakin. Tilanne olisi ollut eri, jos sen olisi työpäivän päätteeksi voinut kytkeä pois, unohtaa kaikki paineet, mutta sota oli kuin keskitysleiriä. Aina jokin silmäpari katsoi itseen metsän uumenista, omat tuomitsivat ja viholliset yrittivät ottaa hengiltä, aina jollakin oli jotain sanottavaa tai pelkästään paineita lisättäviksi. Oli niin paljon tehtävää ja huolehdittavaa eikä vapaata aikaa ollenkaan toisin kuin pelkillä sotamiehillä, joita kykeni melkein onnekkaiksikin siinä maailmantilanteessa kutsumaan. He vastasivat pitkälti vain itselleen sillä välin kun kaikki vänrikistä ylöspäin olivat aivan yhtä haluttomia taistelemaan, mutta tuomittuja johtamaan epätoivoista yritystä.  
  
Perkele. Ei tästä mitään tulisi.  
  
Hän oli niin väsynyt kantamaan ristiään yksin, halusi luovuttaa sen muiden käsiin, vaikkei muistaakseen koskaan ollut keneltäkään mitään elämässään pyytänyt, tahtoi kertoa kaikille, kuinka syvästi pahoillaan virheistään oli. Kerta se oli ensimmäinenkin – Lammio halusi vain synninpäästön, ja koska hän ei ollut uskovainen mies, sellaista oli vaikea rintamapastorilta lähteä hakemaan. Ei, hän halusi sen komppaniansa miehiltä, ketkä tahansa kelpaisivat, aivan ketkä vain. Hän ei välittänyt enää sellaisista turhista pikkuseikoista, pienistä yksityiskohdista, alkoholin täyttämissä hermosoluissa kirkastui vain se yksi ainoa ajatus muiden ylitse: hän halusi toimia juuri kuten oli koko sodan ajan yrittänyt olla toimimatta, hän halusi kerrankin näyttää muille heikkoutensa, antaa heidän tuomita itsensä vieläkin jyrkemmin, jos he sitä halusivat. Ei hän tästä luultavasti muutenkaan enää alemmaksi voisi kuopassaan vajota.  
  
Alkoholi ei edelleenkään ollut vienyt Lammiolta sitä selkäytimeen iskostettua muistutusta siitä, että vaikka ympäristö olisikin sekaisin, itse ei saanut olla. Asialliselta ja säädylliseltä se oli näytettävä tilanteessa missä hyvänsä, ja siksi Lammio nytkin tunki haparoivin käsin valkoisen paitansa lerpattavan kulman housuihin, nosti tuolin selkämykselle mitenkuten heitetyn armeijan sarkatakkinsa ylös ja puisteli sitä silkasta tottumuksesta. Sen verran hän horjui takkia puutteellisella hienomotoriikalla napittaessaan että pöytään oli nojattava, mutta toimitus onnistui vielä. Hän räpytteli hetken silmiään saadakseen ajatuksen kulkemaan ja sumentuneen näön väistymään ennen kuin avasi oven syksyn pimeyteen.  
  
Hennostakin valosta ulos astuminen vaati hetken totuttelua, ja vähän aikaa Lammio seisoi kylmässä ilmassa ja tuulisessa säässä paikallaan kuin mikäkin idiootti. Lähimmistä korsuista loisti polkua pitkin johdattamaan lamppuja, ne antoivat hänelle kodikkaan tunteen, ja niiden avustamina hänen onnistui puihin välillä tukeutuen suunnistaa lähimmälle, luutnantti Koskelan joukkueen korsulle. Se kelpaisi Lammiolle aivan hyvin.  
  
Koputtelemaan hän ei siinä tilassaan vaivautunut, vaikka se kohteliasta olisi ollutkin – jos Lammio aikoi kunniastaan luopua, niin sama sitten luopua siitä ihan kunnolla. Hän vetäisi syvään raitista, sadetta enteilevää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja avasi sitten puuoven, astui horjuen sisään. Kaikki hämmästyneet katseet kääntyivät Lammioon, eikä kukaan, edes majuri itse, osannut hetkeen sanoa mitään.  
  
Koskela toipui ensimmäisenä. ”Herra majuri”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi odottavana, valmiina kuuntelemaan käskyjä ja toimimaan niiden mukaan.  
  
Lammion katse huokui pelkkää tyhjyyttä ja sisäisiä myrskyjä. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoisi, ei ollut missään vaiheessa iltaa ajatellut ihan niin pitkälle, oli vain odottanut kaiken sujuvan kuin itsestään. Jälleen kerran hän näki, ettei ohjesäännöistä ollut apua, ja se jos mikä oli valtavan pelottava tilanne. Vaivautuneena hänen satunnaisesti sumeneva katseensa kiersi miesten kasvoja, koetti kaikin keinoin tunnistaa ja rekisteröidä kokonaistilanteen, mutta epäonnistui siinä.  
  
Vanhala ja Hietanen vaihtoivat keskenään silmäyksen kuin varmistaakseen toisiltaan, etteivät vain nähneet unta, vilkaisivat sitten Koskelaan ohjeita saadakseen. Koskelakaan ei ollut oikein varma, kuinka toimia, mutta jotakin oli sanottava.  
  
”Onko kaikki kunnossa?” hän yritti otsaansa rypistäen, nousi hitaasti ylös sängyltään.  
  
Lammio katsoi suoraan Koskelaan, ja silloin hänen silmänsä yllättäen kyyneltyivät. Jaa että oliko kaikki kunnossa? Sitä kysymystä hän ei ollut kuullut moneen, moneen vuoteen, jos yleensäkään koskaan, ja nyt sitä tiedusteltiin juuri silloin kun mikään ei todellakaan ollut hyvin. Tunteiden ja alkoholin yhdistelmä sai hänet veteläksi, ja koettaessaan kääntyä poispäin miesten katseiden tieltä hän horjahti niin, että vieressä seisovan Rahikaisen oli otettava hänet äkkiä kiinni.  
  
”Noh, herra majur, ollaanpas sitä innokkaita”, Rahikainen ähkäisi ja koetti tukea Lammiota niin että tämä kykenisi seisomaan omilla jaloillaan. Siihen ei Lammio kuitenkaan suostunut vaan painautui vain entistä enemmän toisen rintaa vasten, rutisti kömpelösti harteista ja mumisi jotakin mistä ei millään saanut selvää.  
  
Rahikainen muodosti heitä lähestyvälle Koskelalle äänettömästi huulillaan sanan _humalassa_ , vaikka luultavasti kaikki olivat jo ehtineet tajuta – olihan yleensä joka asiasta kiukustuvan, mutta muutoin aina kylmän viileän ja etäisen Lammion senhetkinen läheisyydenhakuinen käytös heille äärimmäisen vierasta. Yhdessä Koskela ja Rahikainen saivat kuitenkin Lammion tolpilleen, pitivät miestä vielä varuiksi pystyssä.  
  
”Minä ja Rahikainen viemme Lammion takaisin korsuunsa”, mutisi Koskela miehilleen, mutta Lammio pudisteli rivakasti päätään.  
  
”Ei, kyllä minulla asiaakin oli”, hän sanoi, puhui yhä melko selvästi vaikka sammalsikin. Koskela ja Rahikainen vilkaisivat toisiaan avuttomina.  
  
”Mikä hätänä?” kysyi Koskela uudelleen ja koetti kaikin keinoin säilyttää rauhallisuutensa. Hän ei koskaan ollut nähnyt Lammiota sillä tavalla epäasiallisena, ei edes humalassa, ja häntä kylmäsi ajatella, että jotakin todella pahaa oli varmasti sattunut joko sodan suhteen tai majurille itselleen. Lehtokin makasi korsun nurkassa sängyllään eikä näyttänyt kiinnittävän tilanteeseen mitään huomiota, mutta tarkkaili sitä silti kiinteästi.  
  
”Minä…” Lammio aloitti, mutta nielaisi loput sanat ja kasvoille muodostui hätääntynyt ilme. Koskela otti jälleen kerran joukkueenjohtajan roolin vaikka kyseessä oli esimies ja taputti Lammiota kevyesti olkapäälle. Rahikaista hän viittasi vetämään pöydän alta tuolin.  
  
”Istukaa alas”, Koskela pyysi ja auttoi Lammion turvallisesti tasaiselle alustalle. Tämä ei juuri vastustellut, vaan lysähti paikalleen juuri niin kuin vain toivonsa täydellisesti menettänyt mies teki. Rahikainen ja hänen viereensä ilmestynyt Hietanen jäivät seisomaan kauemmas vasemmalle, kun tilanteen haltuunsa ottanut Koskela kyykistyi Lammion viereen ja koetti tavoittaa hänen katsettaan. ”Ihan rauhallisesti. Mitä on tapahtunut?”  
  
Lammion olo oli levoton, vatsassa väänsi ja kyyneleet nousivat uudelleen silmiin. Hän pyyhkäisi ne pois samalla kun muutamat miehistä vaihtoivat huolestuneita katseita, pohtivat, oliko majuri kenties täysin seonnut. Lehtokaan ei viitsinyt enää teeskennellä, ettei häntä kiinnostanut, ja alikersantti nousi istumaan. Kukaan ei katsonut häneen päinkään.  
  
”Anteeksi että… minä olen ollut niin huono päällikkö ja… asettanut teidät vaaraan… ei siinä mitään henkilökohtaista…” Lammio soperteli sammaltaen, tuijotti Koskelan ohi lattialle.  
  
Kaikkien muiden paitsi Koskelan ja Lehdon maailma tuntui heilahtaneen, ja dramaattisista tehosteista puuttui enää syvä henkäys. Riitaoja näytti säikähtäneeltä ja Lehto katsoi häneen kuin haluten sanoa, että nyt piti olla ihan hiljaa ja antaa Koskelan hoitaa tilanne.  
  
”Mistä te puhutte?” kysyi Koskela vakaan rauhallisesti, kaiken huomionsa vain ja ainoastaan Lammioon keskittäen.  
  
”Te kaikki luulette etten minä kadu… mutta en minä tahallani miehiä tapata… tai ole ilkeä… tiedän etten ole… tehnyt hyviä päätöksiä… ja teillä on kaikki oikeus vihata minua siitä…” Lammio nojasi raskaasti kyynärpäillään vasten pöytää, nieleskeli ja tärisi heikosti. Nyt se oli tehty, kaikki sanottu.  
  
Koskela nousi ylös ja laski kätensä Lammion hartialle, puristi kevyesti, kun normaalisti niin kireän majurin viimeinenkin suojakuori hajosi ja kyyneleet alkoivat valua, olisi tahtonut halatakin, muttei ollut varma sen soveliaisuudesta siinä tilanteessa. Monen kasvoilla kävi jonkinlainen pehmeä ja ymmärtäväinen ilme, ja varsinkin Riitaoja oli aivan vähällä itkeä itsekin tuntiessaan toisen tuskan.  
  
Lammion humalatilasta huolimatta – ja ehkä senkin epätavallisuuden vuoksi – hän oli varma, että tämän hätä oli täysin aitoa, niin monet murtumiset oli siihen mennessä nähty. Koskelakin vaikutti käsittävän sen, ainakin tämä silitti Lammion selkää täysin avoimesti ja antoi eleellään muille miehille sellaisen viestin, että heidänkin tulisi hyväksyä toisen anteeksipyyntö. Eipä siinä vaiheessa sotaa enää kannattanut kantaa kaunaa.  
  
”Sopiiko, että autamme teidät nyt nukkumaan?” kysyi Koskela hetken päästä matalalla äänellä. Hän oli varma, ettei Lammion kanssa kannattaisi juuri nyt keskustella puoleen tai toiseen. Tapahtuneesta olisi aikaa puhua sitten, kun mies olisi jälleen selvin päin, mikäli tämä itse sitä haluaisi.  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi, pyyhkäisi taas takinhihalla punaisia silmiään ja yritti nousta. Hän oli kuitenkin niin veltto, että Koskelan ja Rahikaisen oli melkein vedettävä hänet pystyyn.  
  
”Me tulemme kohta takaisin”, Koskela sanoi, antoi katseensa kiertää hämmentyneiden miesten kasvoilla ja nyökkäsi sitten Hietaselle, muodosti äänettömästi sanat _odottakaa meitä_.  
  
Yhdessä Koskela ja Rahikainen saivat Lammion mitenkuten talutettua sorapolkua pitkin takaisin omaan korsuunsa ja vilkaisivat toisiaan merkitsevästi kaiken epäjärjestyksen huomattuaan. Rahikainen siivosi Lammion juopottelun jäljet ennen kuin kukaan muu ehtisi niitä näkemään samalla kun Koskela auttoi miehen sänkyyn ja peitteli tämän. Ennen nukahtamistaan Lammio katsoi häntä vielä tiiviisti.  
  
”Saanhan minä anteeksi?” Lammio kysyi tummat, sameat silmät täynnä ahdistusta.  
  
Koskela ja Rahikainen vaihtoivat taas katseen keskenään. Oli kuin Koskela olisi kysynyt Rahikaiselta koko joukkueen mielipidettä asiaan, vaikka tämä olikin heistä vain yksi mies, sillä luutnantti itse ei voinut antaa anteeksi kuin omasta puolestaan. Rahikaiselle riitti vain yksi vilkaisu koko olemukseltaan muuttuneeseen Lammioon, ja miehen huomaamatta hän nyökkäsi. Hän oli vähintään yhtä tarkkasilmäinen kuin Koskelakin, ja koska oli korsussa nähnyt muiden miesten tyrmistyneet reaktiot ja säälin monien katseissa, hän oli melko varma, että Lammio oli sotilaiden mielestä antanut itsestään jo aivan tarpeeksi.  
  
”Etteköhän te saa”, sanoi Koskela kääntyessään takaisin Lammion puoleen, ”mutta nyt teidän pitäisi kyllä nukkua.”  
  
Hetken huojentumisen he ehtivät Lammion olemuksessa nähdä, mutta sitten majuri nukahti rauhalliseen uneen. Koskela auttoi hetken vielä Rahikaista siivoamisen kanssa, mutta sitten hekin lähtivät vähin äänin takaisin.  
  
”Uonkohan kuovi tuolla mielellä vielä huomenna?” kysyi Rahikainen Koskelalta, kun he sulkivat oven hiljaa. He olivat vielä jättäneet Lammiolle viinapullon tilalle valmiiksi vesilasin aamua varten, mutta muutoin majurin oloa tuskin voisi helpottaa.  
  
”Luultavasti häpeää ja yrittää olla kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.”  
  
He suunnistivat korsulleen hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kumpikin mietteisiinsä vaipuneina. Ovella Rahikainen kuitenkin vielä pysäytti Koskelan ja haroi vaivaantuneena kiharoitaan.  
  
”Pallo taitaapi uolla ny sitte meillä?”  
  
”Niin taitaa”, Koskela huokaisi ja astui edeltä sisään.  
  
Näki selvästi, että heidän poissa ollessaan korsussa oli käynyt kuhina, mutta hölmistyneitä olivat miesten katseet edelleenkin, kun ne kaikki kääntyivät kohti luutnanttia toivoen, että tuo mies osaisi tehdä tilanteeseen selvyyttä.  
  
”Saittek te kuavin nukkumaa?” tiedusteli Hietanen varovasti Koskelan ja Rahikaisen istahtaessa sängyilleen. Kaikki tiesivät, ettei heidän oma nukkumaanmenonsa myöhäisestä ajankohdasta huolimatta tapahtuisi aivan pian.  
  
”Kyllä se nukahti”, Koskela vastasi yksinkertaisesti.  
  
”Se ukko tais ollaki täysi tosissaan”, kommentoi Rokka sivummalta, ”em mie ole koskaa hänt nähnt tuollasseen, ees sillo ko kiljua juotii ja hää ol varmast aiva yht humalassa ko myökii.”  
  
Koskela katsoi Rokkaa synkkänä ja sanoi: ”Varmisti vielä ennen nukahtamistaan että saa anteeksi.”  
  
Rokka kohtasi Koskelan vaitonaisena, mutta onneksi Hietanen pelasti vaikean tilanteen. ”No… mit me tehrään?”  
  
”Jos teistä tuntuu siltä, että voitte unohtaa kuka minkäkin kaunan, unohtakaa. Jos ei, silloin teidän täytyy pohtia, haluatteko te unohtaa”, totesi Koskela rauhallisesti, kuulosti väsyneeltä. ”Jokaisen on itse se päätettävä.”  
  
Hetken pohdittuaan Hietanen katseli ympärilleen ja tokaisi uhmakkaasti: ”Kylä jokane ansaittee toise mahollisuure. Voiraa kattoa onko se sanojensa mittane miäs.”  
  
Ympärillä näkyi sekä hyväksyvää nyökkäilyä että pelkkiä olankohautuksia, mutta kukaan ei sanonut vastaan.  
  
**  
  
Aamulla Lammion päässä jyskytti ikävästi eikä ylen antaminenkaan heti heikoin jaloin sängystä ylös noustua ollut kaukana. Hänen ei kovin pitkään tarvinnut miettiä, mitä edellisenä iltana oli tapahtunut, kun muistikuvat jo alkoivat selkiytyä hänen päänsä sisällä.  
  
Iltapäivä oli ollut karmea. Kasapanoksia ja teräviä luoteja oli lennellyt pitkin poikin, puolin ja toisin, oli tuntunut siltä, kuin niitä ei milloinkaan aiemmin olisi ollut yhtä paljon. Lopulta pari omaa oli uupunut koitokseen ja juossut vastalauseista huolimatta vihollistulen alueelle, saanut ilman halki liikkuvista vaaroista ja maahan piilotetuista miinoista surmansa hirveimmällä tavalla ja retkahtaneet velttoina soralle. Lammio oli yksin hakenut ruumiit illalla taistelujen tauottua, olisi suuruudenhulluudessaan hakenut heti, mutta Koskela ja Kariluoto olivat estäneet häntä tekemästä sellaista itsemurhaa. He olivat tarjoutuneet vielä myöhemmin tulemaan Lammion matkaan huomattuaan, että majurikin oli henkisesti kovilla, mutta Lammio oli vain kieltäytynyt avusta ja mennyt omin päin.  
  
Lammio ei edes ollut muistanut miesten nimiä, vaikka nämä hänen komppaniaansa kuuluivatkin, ja hän oli heidät monesti aiemminkin huomannut. He olivat olleet tavallisen hyviä sotamiehiä, ja vaikkei Lammio heidän ikiään tiennytkään, arvioi hän heidät alta kahdenkymmenenviiden vanhoiksi. Ensimmäinen heistä, mustatukkainen kiharapää, oli varsin pahannäköinen – jalka oli mennyt miinaan astuessa, ja siistejä luodinreikiä hänessä oli useita, rintaan uponneita ja jotkut luodeista rosoisesti selän kautta ulos tulleita. Veri oli tahrinut univormusta suurimman osan, ja vaaleat silmät jääneet auki. Toinen sotamiehistä makasi noin kymmenen metrin päässä, näytti melkein rauhalliselta, ja vain yksi luoti oli mennyt niskakuopasta sisään. Kranaatti näytti räjähtäneen vieressä, ja siitä lentäneet sirpaleet olivat repineet vaalean nuorukaisen oikean kyljen auki värjäten hänenkin takkinsa karmiinipunaiseksi.  
  
Ruumiisiin tottui sodassa tahtomattaankin, eikä näky suinkaan ollut se, mikä Lammiota hätkähdytti. Enemmän häntä vastuu painoi, vaikkei hän noiden kahden kuolemaa olisi millään voinut estää, ei se ollut hänen käskyistään kiinni, mutta siltä hänestä auttamatta tuntui. Varmoin ottein hän oli raahannut miehet yksi kerrallaan pois kentiltä ja peitellyt heidät mantteliin odottamaan kuljetusta. Etäämpänä hän oli kyllä erottanut muiden upseereiden epäselvinä hämärään piirtyviä ääriviivoja ja lisää ruumiita, muttei ollut halunnut jäädä katselemaan toimitusta tai mennä auttamaan. Hän oli halunnut vain juoda kaiken pahan kadoksiin.  
  
Niin Lammio oli vetänyt kylmän upseerinnaamion ylleen ja ilmoittanut Mieloselle, ettei häntä saanut häiritä enää loppuiltaan, yrittänyt ryypätä mielessä myllertävät ajatukset pois. Siitä eteenpäin Lammio ei saanut enää yksityiskohtia päähänsä, vaan hän muisti vain otteita sieltä täältä: lasin pudottamisen, päätöksen lähteä ulos, Koskelan miesten hämmentyneet katseet ja – ehkä eniten häntä hävettävän asian – kömpelöt, anteeksipyytävät sanat.  
  
Yhtäältä hän oli huojentunut siitä, että oli saanut kantamansa ristin pois itseltään, että oli kyennyt edes humalassa laskemaan varauksensa alas, selvin päinhän se ei olisi onnistunut, mutta toisaalta paniikki valtasi mielen kun hän ymmärsi eleensä täyden laajuuden. Lammio oli nyt paljastanut itsestään sen puolen, jota ei omasta mielestään olisi saanut näyttää, ja hän oli vielä kaiken lisäksi tehnyt sen aivan impulsiivisesti. Olihan sellainen kaiken tunnustaminen toki hänen oloaan helpottanut, mutta ei hän sitä mielestään mitenkään ansainnut. Mitähän ne miehetkin oikein ajattelisivat?  
  
Lammio sai tietää heti korsusta ulos astuttuaan.  
  
”Herra majur”, hihkaisi sivummalla seisoskeleva Hietanen iloisesti, ”hyvää huament!”  
  
Lammio pohti kiivaasti, mahtoiko hän kenties nähdä unta, kun Hietanen noin vain muitta mutkitta harppoi hänen luokseen leveä hymy poikamaisilla kasvoillaan. Ennen miehet olivat visusti vältelleet hänen korsunsa ympäristöä etteivät vain joutuisi Lammion kanssa turhaan tekemisiin, mutta nyt näytti siltä, että Hietanen oli nimenomaan hakeutunut paikalleen odottelemaan.  
  
Juuri niin oli Hietanen tehnytkin. Luutnantti Koskelan korsussa oli myöhään yöhön puitu illan tapahtumia, ja kun suurin osa oli ollut sitä mieltä, että Lammion sanat muuttivat asioita, olivat miehet yhdessä pohtineet, kuinka käsitellä majuria, joka varmasti tuntisi olonsa heti aamutuimaan hyvin epämukavaksi. Hietanen oli arvellut, että heidän olisi syytä olla mukavampia Lammiolle, jotta miehen itsensä olisi helpompi pitää oma muuttunut asenteensa, ja tarjoutunut sitten avokätisesti ottamaan yön viimeisen vahtivuoron, jotta voisi tavoittaa majurin heti kun tämä heräisi. Muut olivat suostuneet siihen yksissä tuumin, sillä Hietanen oli heistä se, joka osaisi olla kaikista luonnollisimmin. Koskela oli vielä puuttunut puheeseen ja varta vasten varoittanut, ettei Lammiota kannattaisi ahdistaa nurkkaan muistuttamalla tätä edellisyöstä, ellei mies itse sitä ottaisi puheeksi.  
  
”Hyvää huomenta, kersantti… Hietanen”, Lammio takelteli. Nimi meinasi aina häneltä unohtua, mutta Hietanen vain hymyili.  
  
”Luulettek te jot herra suostuva katkasee suhteet Saksaa?” tiedusteli Hietanen Lammion rinnalla kävellen.  
  
Tosiaan, Lammiokin muisti, tänään eduskunnassa äänestettäisiin rauhasta. Sen tulo riippui vain siitä, suostuisiko Suomi Neuvostoliiton vaatimuksiin, ja kyllä jokainen heistä sitä toivoi. Oli melko pieni hinta itsenäisyyden säilyttämisen rinnalla luovuttaa muutamia alueita ja katkaista suhteet kauppakumppaniin, vaikkei sitä mielellään olisi tehnyt.  
  
”Kyllä sitä luulisi”, sanoi Lammio vaivaantuneesti, ei oikein tiennyt miten päin olisi. Hietanen ei vielä koskaan ollut ollut hänelle niin ystävällinen, ja Lammio tiesi tarkalleen, mistä päin tuuli kävi. Onneksi toinen sentään tajusi olla puhumatta hänen avautumisestaan.  
  
Hietanen naurahti. ”Se mää sano jot on se vaa outoo jos tä o pia ohi. Mitäs sit tehrää? Mää ole nii tottunu tähä nii ko kaik muutki.”  
  
Lammion rintaa puristi. Niin, sodan päättyminen. Ei hän ollut sitä halunnut ajatellakaan, oli joskus melkein toivonut kuolevansa ennen sitä. Kun sota olisi ohitse, Lammio olisi jälleen yksin, eikä hän ollut varma, kykenisikö enää palaamaan siihen entiseen elämään.  
  
Hietanen keskeytti hänen pohdintansa. ”Mää käy herättämäs poja. Nährään, herra majur!”  
  
Lammio seisoi hetken paikoillaan ja hengitteli syvään. Maailmankirjat olivat varmasti sekaisin.  
  
**  
  
”Minä menen katsomaan. Te pysytte tässä ja odotatte käskyjä”, komensi Lammio upseerinäänellään muutamia Koskelan joukkueen miehiä. He – Lammio, Koskela, Hietanen, Rahikainen, Rokka ja Tassu – seisoivat mäntymetsän puolella suojaisessa paikassa kiväärit selässään ja hioivat taktiikkaansa.  
  
Vaikka iltapäivää oli ehtinyt kulua jo kauan, olivat vihollisen puoleiset taisteluhaudat jo pidemmän aikaa pysyneet epätavallisen hiljaisina, ja Lammio ja Koskela epäilivät siellä valmisteltavan jotakin suurempaa hyökkäystä. Yhtäkkinen rynnäkkö, johon suomalaiset eivät olisi varautuneet, saattaisi pahimmassa tapauksessa johtaa kunnon teurastukseen. Virheitä ei kannattanut tehdä.  
  
”Ette te yksin voi mennä, siellä voi olla ihan mitä tahansa vastassa. Minä tulen mukaan, joku muu vielä kolmanneksi suojaamaan”, Koskela maanitteli. Lammion ilme oli synkkä, sillä hän tiesi luutnantin olevan oikeassa, mutta hän ei varmasti myöntäisi sitä.  
  
”Kuka tulee?” kysäisi Koskela miehiään pikaisesti vilkaisten.  
  
”Mie lähen”, ilmoitti Rokka vakaasti ennen kuin kukaan ehti mitään tehdä tai sanoa. Lammion teki mieli huokaista oikein syvään ja hartaasti, mutta Koskela sen sijaan nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.  
  
”Hietanen ottaa väliaikaisesti johdon. Meidän pitäisi palata ihan pian.”  
  
He etenivät taisteluhaudoissa varovasti kyyryssä. Sora oli kuivaa ja sen pöly kutitteli jo valmiiksi ärtyneitä kurkkuja, mutta miehet yrittivät parhaansa mukaan olla yskimättä, jotta heidän läsnäoloaan ei vastapuolella huomattaisi. Haudoissa oli melkein liiankin helppo kulkea silloin kun taisteluja ei käyty, ja pariin otteeseen etummaisena asteleva Lammio kääntyi muistuttamaan muita keskittymisen ja tarkkaavaisuuden tärkeydestä – se oli toisaalta turhaa, sillä paljon sen taitavampaa koplaa hän ei olisi voinut johtaa.  
  
He olivat liikkuneet melkein metsän reunaan asti, ja venäläisten asemat olivat enää kymmenisen metrin päässä, mutta edelleenkään ei mistään kuulunut ääntäkään.  
  
”Minä menen tästä eteenpäin yksin, jääkää suojaamaan”, Lammio sanoi. Hän ei varmasti riskeeraisi enää yhtään enempää.  
  
”Ehä tuost pääse hengis yl ies ryömimällä, mitäs jos hyö oottaap vaa sinnuu siel?” Rokka kysäisi.  
  
”Onko parempia ideoita?” Lammio sähähti pahasti tuttuun tyyliinsä, mutta Koskela tiesi, että sillä hetkellä sävyyn sekoittuivat huoli ja valtavat paineet. ”Minä menen metsän kautta. Yksi pääsee huomaamattomammin, ja tämä on minun tehtäväni. Te sen sijaan tarkkailette täältä, varoitatte ja ammutte jos mitään näkyy. Minä menen nyt.”  
  
Lammio konttasi viimeiset metrit autiolta vaikuttavaan metsään, ryömi vähän matkaa suojaiselle paikalle ja nousi sitten jälleen jaloilleen kumaraan. Hän kohtasi Rokan ja Koskelan huolestuneet katseet ja ehti juuri kohottaa kätensä näyttääkseen mihin suuntaan oli menossa, kun kuuli yhden terävän laukauksen ja tunsi tulisesti pistävän kivun oikealla kyljellään juuri lantion yläpuolella. Lammio kaatui maahan aseineen päivineen ja koetti tiukasti pitää tajunnastaan kiinni.  
  
Rokka ja Koskela eivät aikailleet, vaan konttasivat suoraa päätä hekin metsään, ja työnjako näytti selkeältä. Rokka maastoutui niin hyvin kuin kykeni ja ampui heti alas kaksi vielä äskettäin puiden takana piilotellutta venäläistä, kävi hetken pidempään tulitaistelua kolmannen kanssa. Koskela ryömi pidemmälle Lammion luokse niin nopeasti kuin ravitsemuksenpuutteisesta kehosta vain lähti. Lammio tärisi maassa selvästikin kovissa tuskissa.  
  
”Jättäkää… minut… niitä voi… olla… enemmänkin…” majuri soperteli silmät puoliksi kiinni.  
  
”Kyllä tästä selvitään, Rokka on loistava ampuja”, vakuutti Koskela ja käänsi Lammiota kömpelösti nähdäkseen haavan. Majuri älähti tahtomattaankin.  
  
”Ei näytä pahalta. Kyllä teidät kuntoon saadaan”, Koskela sanoi helpotuksesta huokaisten ja taputti sitten toista ohimennen rinnalle. ”Rokka! Meidän täytyy saada itsemme ja majuri pois täältä ja vähän äkkiä ennen kuin niitä tulee lisää!”  
  
”Jaksaks sie kantaa hänt vähä matkaa? Mie voin suojata, vaihetaan jos tarvii” karjui Rokka vastaukseksi, mutta keskittyminen tulitukseen ei hetkeksikään herpaantunut.  
  
”No niin, sitten mentiin, minä koitan olla varovainen”, sanoi Koskela Lammiolle ja kieltäytyi kuulemasta miehen vastaväitteitä. Rokka siirtyi suojaamaan heidän eteensä, ja Koskela kiepautti Lammion olalleen. Sellainen majurin kaltainen hoikka, keskikokoinen mies nousi kevyesti, ja Koskela arveli saavansa hänet kannettua komentopaikalle asti, ellei matkaan tulisi keskeytyksiä.  
  
”Mäne! Mie tuun peräs, tuo yks pirulaine ennää miu hermojain koetteloo.”  
  
Heidän perääntyessään Lammion silmissä kävi välillä mustia pilkkuja, jotka enteilivät pyörtymistä, mutta hän vain puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja puri huultaan muutoin velttona. Toisinaan kiväärien laukaukset kuulostivat hänestä liiankin etäisiltä, mutta hän ei antanut itsensä vaipua tajuttomuuteen vaan koetti kaikin keinoin keskittyä kipuihinsa. Ne olivat ainoa asia, joihin enää kannatti huomionsa pistää.  
  
”Viimine nuri”, huusi Rokka ja juoksi heidän luokseen, ”ny männää sikäls ko hyö viel siel ihmettellöö! Kannanks mie?”  
  
”Kyllä tämä menee, ei enää pitkä matka”, Koskela puuskutti selvästi uupuneena, mutta pisti reippaasti jalkaa toisen eteen. ”Mene sinä edeltä, kerro pojille että tulevat vastaan. Ja hakekaa lääkintämies.”  
  
Rokka meni, ja loppusuoralla omalla puolella tulivat Hietanen ja Rahikainen vastaan.  
  
”Varovasti”, Koskela sanoi, kun toiset ottivat Lammion kantaakseen. Kyljen haavasta purkautunut kuuma veri oli sotkenut univormut ja Lammion lakki pudonnut jonnekin taiston tuoksinassa, mutta elossa he olivat sentään kumpainenkin.  
  
He kiidättivät Lammion komentopaikalle niin nopeasti kuin suinkin uskalsivat, ja vastassa oli heidän ihmetyksekseen juhliva komppania. Miehet laskivat Lammion varovasti maahan, ja heille selvisi pian, mikä oli kaikki sellaisen riemun valtaan saanut.  
  
”Sota päättyy! Suomi suostuu Neuvostoliiton ehtoihin!” hihkui Riitaoja silmät loistaen ja oli vähällä heittäytyä Koskelan syliin.  
  
Sen kuultuaan puhkesi Koskelakin harvinaiseen, leveään hymyyn. ”Kuulitteko, Lammio? Pääsette vielä elävänä kotiin. Me pidämme huolen lopusta.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyt hänen huonekalujaan nimittäin käytti joku muukin kuin vain hän itse, ja jos Lammio olisi ymmärtänyt mitään vilkkaana töitä paiskivan alitajuntansa päälle, olisi hän tiennyt, ettei ollut enää yksin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoituksena; melko masentunut ja low-key itsestään piittaamaton Lammio. Pienimuotoista sotavamman kuvailua.

Lammion aika Jsp:llä jäi lyhyeksi, sillä luodin poistamisen ja ensimmäisen tikkauksen jälkeen hänet kärrättiin morfiinihuuruissa suoraan sairasautolla pois ja kuljetettiin junalla kotikaupunkiinsa Helsinkiin sotasairaalaan toipumaan. Lääkintämiehet ja myöhemmin lääkärit olivat päätyneet samaan diagnoosiin kuin Koskelakin, ettei vamma näyttänyt liiallisen vakavalta, mutta toipumisaika olisi silti jonkinlainen. Luoti oli mennyt siististi juuri ja juuri kylkiluiden välistä, kiskonut matkallaan kyllä satunnaisia luunsiruja irti ja repinyt antaumuksella lihasta, mutta se oli kuitenkin pysähtynyt ajoissa eikä mitään erityisen tärkeää ollut vaurioitunut. Kivut Lammiolla olivat valtavat, mutta heti paremmat tikit saatuaan hän tahtoi välttämättä kävellä, ei levottomuudeltaan voinut maata aloillaan.  
  
Sota oli virallisesti päättynyt pari päivää Lammion haavoittumisen jälkeen, ja ajatus siitä, että hän olisi voinut vaikka vakavasti vammautua pelotti ja puistatti edelleen. Kuka häntä silloin olisi ollut auttamassa? Mitenköhän Lammio edes nyt selviäisi, kun pääsisi lopulta kuitenkin puolikuntoisena kotiin? Oli vaikea tajuta, kuinka tyhmänrohkea sitä oli ollutkaan, ja arvostus niitä kohtaan joita hän oli ennen pelkureiksi kutsunut kasvoi vain. Kun komppanian miehet olisivat edes antaneet mennä yksin, niin venäläiset olisivat pistäneet kuulan kalloon, ei olisi edes lyhyttä vankiaikaa tarvinnut enää pelätä, kun sotakin loppui melkein saman tien.  
  
Oli kuin kohtalo olisi jälleen kuullut Lammion tukahdutetut yksinäisyyden hätähuudot, sillä samalla hetkellä oli kapteeni Kariluoto astunut hänen pienen huoneensa ovesta sisään, ja Lammio oli hetken vain tuijottanut toista tyhmänä, pohtinut jopa, näkikö kenties unta ja käyttänyt liikaakin aikaa tajutakseen, että Kariluoto oli myös helsinkiläinen. Tapaaminen oli ollut Lammiolle vähän kiusallinen – pitkän kiertelyn ja kaartelun jälkeen Kariluoto oli viimein suoraan kysynyt, mitä oli tapahtunut, kun Lammio oli yhtäkkiä noussut Koskelan joukkueessa suosituksi upseeriksi. Miehet olivat hänen kertomansa mukaan olleet huolissaan ja kyselleet Kariluodolta tiesikö tämä, oliko majuri viety suoraan Helsinkiin vai jonnekin muualle, ja muutamien kapteeni oli vielä ennen lähtöä kuullut puhuneen sotasairaalassa käymisestä.  
  
Niin oli Lammion huoneesta sairaalassa tullut yleinen vierailukohde. Koskelan joukkueen miehiä alkoi ravata siellä joka ikinen päivä, ja ylivoimaisesti oudoimmalta tuntui se, että heidän asenteensa ja yleinen käytöksensä näytti kokeneen aivan yhtä rajun suunnanmuutoksen kuin Lammion oma. Kukaan miehistä ei sanallakaan maininnut rintaman tapahtumia, mikä taas johti siihen, ettei Lammiotakaan enää hävettänyt aivan niin paljon. Muutamaan otteeseen hän yritti työntää ihmiset pois läheltään, mutta kun ne pirulaiset niin monilukuisina hänelle kävivät seuraa pitämässä, Lammion oli pakko vain antaa heidän tulla ja mennä mielensä mukaan. Loppujen lopuksi hän päätyi luovuttamaan Koskelalle isovanhemmilta perityn Kruununhaan kartanonsa avaimen, jotta kookoolaisilla olisi kunnollinen yöpymispaikka.  
  
Ja sitten koitti päivä, jona hänkin pääsi kotiin. Vamma oli parantunut hienosti, arpi siitä jäisi tietenkin muistoksi ja käveleminen ja kaikennäköinen kääntelehtiminen yleensäkin teki edelleen todella kipeää, mutta elossa ja hyvissä voimissa hän silti oli. Hänen henkisestä puolestaan ei voinut tosin sanoa samaa, sillä sairaalassaoloaikanaan Lammio oli ollut melkoisen alakuloinen ja toisinaan toivonut, että luoti olisi vienyt hänet velvollisuuksien päätteeksi. Elämä ilman sotaa oli hänelle liiallinen totuttelun paikka, jotain, minkä olemassaoloa hän ei ollut rehellisesti sanottuna edes ajatellut miesmuistiin sellaisena kuin se nyt avautui. Vapaus tuntui väärältä ja oudolta nyt kun sitä oli riittämiin. Pojat olivat kuitenkin huomanneet Lammion mielialan, sillä moni heistäkin tunsi samanlaista kummallista nostalgiaa entistä kohtaan. He puolestaan selvisivät siitä melko kivuttomasti, sillä entisten kookoolaisten yhteinen helsingissäoloaika toimi kuin pehmeänä laskuna uuteen ja samalla myös vanhaan todellisuuteen.  
  
Lammio seisoi sänkyynsä nojaten ja puki ruskeaa siviilitakkiaan päälle. Häntä oli hävettänyt pyytää toisia tuomaan hänelle vaatteita kotoaan, mutta kun Vanhala oli ystävällisesti hymyillen kysynyt tarvitsiko Lammio jotakin, oli hän vaikeasti nieleskellen pyytänyt, josko hänelle voisi sen yhden tietyn tuoda. Hänellä oli toki jo armeijan puolesta uusi univormu – eihän aktiiviupseerin sopinut veren pahoin sotkemassa ja luodinreikäisessä tai edes paikatussa puvussa kulkea –, mutta syksy oli jo niin pitkällä, ettei pelkällä sarkatakilla enää ulkona pärjännyt.  
  
Lammio oli vakuutellut selviävänsä yksinkin kotiin jos hänen autonsa vain tuotaisiin sairaalan pihaan, mutta eihän kukaan hänen mielipidettään asioihin tuntunut nykyään enää kuuntelevan. Sen sijaan Hietanen rynnisti huoneen ovesta sisään kuin paraskin hurrikaani ja vaatimalla vaati että saisi auttaa Lammion ulos. Ja apua Lammio todella tarvitsi, sulki silmänsä siltä tai ei. Oli vaikea samaan aikaan pitää yllä tasapainoa ja koettaa olla irvistelemättä joka askeleella, joten hidas ja hankalalta näyttäväkin astelu Hietasen tukemana oli käytännössä hänen ainut vaihtoehtonsa.  
  
Lammion itsensä ohella Kariluoto oli kookoolaisista ainoa, jolla oli ajolupa ja yleensäkin ajamiseen tarvittava taito, joten hän oli vapaaehtoisesti tarttunut auton rattiin ja tottuneesti ajanut läpi perjantaiaamun sumun peittämän Helsingin katuja. Yhdessä hän ja Hietanen auttoivat entisen komppanianpäällikkönsä takapenkille istumaan, ja Lammio huokaisi helpotuksesta sillä hän kuvitteli, että muut olivat jo menneet koteihinsa ja nuokin kaksi seuraisivat pian perässä. Mies ei tiennytkään, kuinka väärässä oli.  
  
”Älähän sitten säikähdä”, virnisti Kariluoto soittaessaan vaaleankeltaiseksi maalatun puukartanon ovikelloa. Lammio ei ehtinyt edes pohtimaan, mitä hänen päänsä menoksi oli tällä kertaa suunniteltu, kun Honkajoki jo avasi tammioven toiselta puolelta ja puoli kookoota seisoi eteisaulassa hänen takanaan.  
  
Näky oli samaan aikaan Lammiolle sekä vieras että tuttu, eikä hän voinut kaiken tyrmistymisensäkään tieltä estää lämmintä läikähdystä valtaamasta hänen rintaansa. Olihan se perin kummallista, että nyt nämä kaikki miehet, joiden hän oli tottunut pelkästään vastustavan itseään, olivat mukisematta – Riitaoja oli kyllä joutunut suostuttelemaan Lehtoa useampaankin otteeseen – asettuneet siihen häntä vastaanottamaan aidon näköinen hymy kasvoillaan, iloisina siitä, että hän oli palannut kotiin. Hetken Lammio tunsi sellaista yhteenkuuluvuutta jota ei milloinkaan aiemmin ollut saanut kokea, ja tarkkaavaisimmat huomasivat jonkin märän kiiltelevän majurin silmäkulmissa tämän yleensä niin viivasuorien huulten kaartuessa varovaiseen, kuin rajojaan koettelevaan hymyyn. Lammio oli viimein kotona ja kaiken lisäksi vielä kovin tyytyväinen siihen – jos Luoja, johon hän ei uskonut, vain soisi, kaikella todella voisi vielä olla merkitystä.  
  
Hänen poissa ollessaan ennen niin kolea ja yksinäinen kartano oli muuttunut jotenkin täydemmäksi. Lammio oli käynyt siellä vasta kesäkuussa, mutta silloin se ei ollut tuntunut kodilta lainkaan ja hän oli vain halunnut sieltä pois, takaisin rintamalle velvollisuuksien ja suorittamisen lohduttavaan, järjestäytyneeseen maailmaan, mutta toisin oli nyt. Hän huomasi heti, että pojat olivat siivonneet, ja etäinen ruoan tuoksu leijaili houkuttelevana keittiöstä. Talo oli niin lämmin, että puita oli varmasti poltettu jatkuvalla syötöllä siitä lähtien kun Lammio oli avaimet luovuttanut, ja nyt tuo iso rakennus vaikutti vastaanottavammalta kuin milloinkaan ennen hänen siinä asuessaan, samanlaiselta kuin se oli hänen isovanhempiensa eläessä ollut. Silmänräpäyksen ajaksi hän uppoutui noihin lapsuutensa ainoisiin onnellisiin muistoihin samalla kun Hietanen auttoi häneltä takkia ja kenkiä pois, antoi itsensä kerrankin vain haaveilla.  
  
Koskela ilmestyi Lammion viereen. ”Ruoka on kohta valmista, Rokka ja Tassu ja Määttä siellä kokkaavat. Mennäänkö keittiöön?”  
  
Lammio katseli ympärilleen. Kaikki häntä lukuun ottamatta olivat tietenkin siviilivaatteissaan, ja hän jäi ainoaksi harmaissa koikkelehtivaksi armeijamieheksi. Hän ei pitänyt kontrastista, sillä se eriytti liikaa, teki kuilun heidän välilleen, ja siitä Lammio halusi nyt mielellään pois. Hän ei enää ollut näiden poikien esimies, ei edes tahtonut olla. Hän halusi hyväksyä pikimmiten sen, ettei enää ollut rintamalla.  
  
Se oli tavallaan myös muiden huolenpidon hyväksymistä. Esimiehenä hän oli ollut aina etäinen, piilossa muodollisten vermeidensä ja niiden vaatiman käytöksen takana, ei ollut antanut kenenkään auttaa. Nyt Lammion oli kuitenkin pakko taipua uusiin muotteihin, ottamaan täysin uusi rooli, jotta hän kykenisi selviytymään menemättä kaikesta aivan paniikkiin. Eipä hänellä vaihtoehtoja oikein ollut.  
  
”Voisinko minä ensin vaihtaa vaatteet?” Lammio pyysi melkein arasti, katseli muita vähän alta kulmain. Kyllä hän oli majurina huomion keskipisteenä olemiseen väistämättäkin tottunut, mutta kotona tilanne oli erilainen.  
  
”Totta kai”, myöntyi Koskela heti, oli jo tarttumassa Lammioon.  
  
”Anna minä autan”, pisti Riitaoja väliin ja astui eteenpäin, ”menkää te keittiöön, me tulemme perästä.”  
  
Koskela pysäytti aikomuksensa ja soi Riitaojalle lämpimän, ymmärtävän hymyn ja nyökkäsi lyhyesti. Sitten kookoolaiset suuntasivat yhtenä ryppäänä vasemmalla puolella avartuvaan keittiöön, ja Riitaoja auttoi Lammion varovasti portaista, ylätasannetta pitkin makuuhuoneeseen jääden itse häveliäästi oven taakse siksi aikaa kun toinen puki.  
  
Vaatteiden vaihtaminen oli hetkittäin tuskaa, mutta Lammio oli jo tottunut kipuihin. Avatessaan vieläkin uutuuttaan tuoksuvan sarkatakin nappeja sängyllään istuen hän katseli vanhaa tuttua huonetta aivan uusin silmin – kalliit huonekalut ja varsinkin mahongista tehty suuri lipasto olivat viime käynnillä tuntuneet vain pakotetulta kulissilta henkisen köyhyyden tiellä, mutta nyt niiden olemassaolo ei haitannut Lammiota enää samalla tavalla, ei oikeastaan melkein ollenkaan. Nyt hänen huonekalujaan nimittäin käytti joku muukin kuin vain hän itse, ja jos Lammio olisi ymmärtänyt mitään vilkkaana töitä paiskivan alitajuntansa päälle, olisi hän tiennyt, ettei ollut enää yksin.  
  
Mutta sotasairaalan jälkeen se minkä hän tiesi oli ettei hän _halunnut_ olla yksin. Se asetti hänet vaikeaan paikkaan jo nyt Riitaojan kanssa, sillä Lammio halusi ehdottomasti pyytää tältä heti ensimmäisenä anteeksi sitä, kuinka oli syyttänyt nuorta miestä pakoilusta. Vasta myöhemmin oli Lammio ymmärtänyt mitä sellainen pelko merkitsi, ja asia oli toisinaan kaihertanut häntä, mutta sellaisia oli vaikea sanoin ilmaista. Hän oli useampaankin otteeseen toitottanut itselleen, ettei voisi lepsuilla miestensä kanssa, että ikäviäkin asioita oli pakko tehdä. Kuitenkin sen jälkeen, kun hän oli humalassa ilmestynyt Koskelan korsuun ja sillä lailla luopunut kaikesta kunniastaan, asiat olivat väistämättä muuttuneet, tilanne tehnyt Lammiosta nöyremmän kuin mitä tämä oli ikänään ollut. Kaikki mihin Lammio oli uskonsa pannut oli noin vain vedetty kuin matto jalkojen alta.  
  
Hän niiskaisi lyhyesti ja syytti siitä, tyypilliseen tapaansa vain jonkin muun kuin tunnepitoisen selityksen keksiäkseen, syysflunssaa, jota hänellä ei edes ollut. Riisuessaan valkoisen aluspaidan hänen vielä ulkoilmasta viileät sormensa hakeutuivat automaattisesti jo tutuksi käyneelle paikalle kyljellä tunnustelemaan sille ommeltuja tikkejä, kuin varmistamaan, että hänen kokemansa asiat todella olivat tapahtuneet, ettei kaikki ollut vain hulluuden aikaansaamaa levotonta ja sairasta unta josta hän krapula-aamuna komentokorsussaan taas heräisi. Ja siltikin totta se kaikki oli – turvotuksen aikaansaama kosketusarkuus ja parantumaan lähteneen haavan sykkivä kipu olivat kumpikin aitoja, muistuttivat häntä siitä, että todellisuus oli nykyään jotakin muuta kuin hänen omat kuvitelmansa. Oli kuin kohtalo olisi omin käsin arpeuttanut Lammion tämän kaikkien henkisten vammojen konkreettiseksi merkiksi.  
  
Lammion olisi edelleen pitänyt käyttää fyysisen vammansa päällä sideharsoa tulehduksilta ja hankaamiselta välttymiseksi, mutta siitä hän oli luopunut heti osastonlääkärin kotiuttamista edeltävän käynnin jälkeen, irrottanut sen ja viskannut roskakoriin huoneen nurkkaan. Hän ei oikeastaan itsekään tiennyt, miksi teki niin, miksi jatkoi itsetuhoista käytöstään vielä kotonakin, mutta jollakin tavalla se oli vain hänelle kaikista tutuin ja turvallisin, helpoin olotila. Ei hän sitä tietoisesti tehnyt, ei koskaan niin, hän vain toimi sen enempiä miettimättä. Ehkäpä juuri hengellä leikkiminen edes pienimuotoisesti oli juuri se asia, joka hänet sai jatkamaan.  
  
Kivuista huolimatta Lammio yritti nopeuttaa vaatteidenvaihtoaan, sillä jo pienestä pitäen oli hänelle opetettu viivyttelyn olevan erityisen paha tapa, joka tuli kitkeä niin toisista kuin myös itsestäänkin aina kun sille tuli tarve tai mahdollisuus. Niin vaihtuivat armeijan vetimet siviilivaatteisiin, mutta ilman arvomerkkejä takinkauluksessa oli Lammiolla kieltämättä melkoisen alaston olo. Varusteensa hän könkkäsi vielä ripustamaan vaatekaappiin samalla kun korjasi henkseleiden asennon, ja sängylle palattuaan hän poimi kamman yöpöydän laatikosta, silotteli tuulessa melkein huomaamattomasti sotkeutuneet hiuksensa. Oven takaa kuului kevyt koputus ja Riitaojan huolestuneisuutta heijasteleva ääni.  
  
”Onko kaikki kunnossa?”  
  
”On. Minä olen valmis”, vastasi Lammio taas aremmin kuin olisi halunnut. Häntä hermostutti oma kyvyttömyys löytää sanoja kiusallisessa tilanteessa.  
  
Riitaoja avasi oven ja huomasi irvistyksen häivän Lammion kasvoilla kun tämä yritti liikkua edemmäs vaaleaa päiväpeittoa rytistämättä, niin, että pääsisi nousemaan ylös. Hän kiirehti Lammion vierelle.  
  
”Sattuuko kovasti?”  
  
”Kyllä minä pärjään”, kierteli Lammio kysymystä kuin kissa kuumaa puuroa, toisen katsetta vältellen, mutta joutui uudelleen mutristamaan huuliaan kurottaessaan kampansa takaisin laatikkoon.  
  
Riitaoja kallisti päätään, katsoi hetken kuin säälien. Sitten hän päätti yrittää murtaa Lammion mukavuusalueen muurit. Sitä hän oli miettinyt pitkäänkin.  
  
”Kai sinä tiedät, että kaikki ovat iloisia siitä, että pääsit hengissä kotiin?”  
  
Lammio vilkaisi Riitaojan vilpittömiä kasvoja, muttei kyennyt kohtaamaan tämän riitaojamaisen ujoa katsetta kovin pitkään, vaan pudisteli vain epäuskoisena päätään. Ei hän siitä asiasta järkeä löytänyt tekemälläkään, ja oli parasta vain puhua suunsa kylmästi puhtaaksi, olla suora.  
  
”Rehellisesti sanottuna minä en ymmärrä miksi.”  
  
Riitaoja oli osannut odottaa sitä, ja juuri siksi hän oli kysymyksen esittänytkin. Hän päätti mennä vielä hiukan pidemmälle.  
  
”Sinä sanoit meille korsussa, että me luulemme, ettet sinä kadu. Sinä taas luulet, ettemme me nyt ymmärrä sitä”, sanoi Riitaoja pehmeästi, kuin olisi sovitellut. ”Sinä näytit itsestäsi toisen puolen, kerrankin ihmisyyttä, ja jokainen meistä näki, että olit tosissasi. Totta kai me haluamme auttaa.”  
  
Lammio räpytteli liikutuksesta silmiään kykenemättä vieläkään katsomaan Riitaojaan, teki kaikkensa, ettei vain alkaisi nytkään itkemään. Toiset olivat todella ymmärtäneet.  
  
”Minä…” hän änkytti.  
  
”Kaikki on hyvin. Pitää voida erottaa ihminen sodassa ja sodan ulkopuolella”, puheli Riitaoja rauhallisesti.  
  
Lammio nielaisi ja nyökkäsi, nousi vaikeasti ylös saadakseen jotakin muuta puuhaa. Riitaoja tarttui häneen varovasti ja auttoi toisen jaloilleen samalla kun Lammio keräsi rohkeutta seuraaviin sanoihinsa.  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut olla sinulle siellä ilkeä”, tunnusti Lammio hiljaa puiseen lattiaan katsoen, vilkaisi sitten Riitaojaa kuin tämän tuomiota odottaen.  
  
Riitaoja hymyili lämpimästi, vinosti ja hyväntahtoisesti. Hän oli miettinyt sanansa ja muunkin reaktionsa tarkasti jo etukäteen. ”Älä sitä sure. Et sinä oikein muuta olisi voinut.”  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi, koetti urheasti hymyillä itsekin, jäätyi kun Riitaoja kiersi hetkeksi toisenkin kätensä hänen ympärilleen, mutta antoi tämän halata sovinnon merkiksi kun ei olisi oikein paetakaan voinut. Ihan mukavaltahan se tuntui, kai.  
  
”Mennään alakertaan”, Riitaoja sanoi hetken päästä, ”siellä on varmaan jo valmista. Älä luulekaan, että jättäisimme sinut oman onnesi nojaan.”  
  
**  
  
”Henrik, oletko hereillä?” kuului Koskelan hiljainen, rauhallinen ääni ja samalla vaimea koputus makuuhuoneen oveen. Lammio jätti sen huomiotta ja jatkoi yöllä sataneen ensilumen peittämälle pihalle tuijottamista sängyssä puolittain istuma-asennossa maaten, tyynyihin nojaten ja jälleen kerran ihmisiltä paeten. Pitkä kaula oli kaartunut aavistuksen vasemmalle niin että osa hiusrajan alhaista niskaa pilkotti leukaan asti vedetyn peiton alta kalpeana esillä kuulaassa valossa.  
  
Kello oli kymmenen keskiviikkoaamuna ja Lammio tiesi, ettei hänen talossaan kovin montaa sielua sillä hetkellä majaillut, vain ne, joilla ei ollut leipätyötä tai muuta tarvetta mennä käymään kotona. Koskelan lisäksi paikalla olivat luultavasti vain kannakselta Kirkkonummelle evakuoidut Rokka ja Tassu, varmaankin myös Rahikainen, jolla ei noin yleensäkään ollut ikinä kiire minnekään. Kookoolaiset ramppasivat Lammion luona kuka enemmän, kuka vähemmän, mutta arkena heitä oli paikalla vain muutamia. Seuraavana viikonloppuna talo tulisi varmasti puheista päätellen olemaan kyllä jälleen täysi.  
  
Alku oli mennyt hyvin ehkä ainoastaan siksi, ettei Lammio vielä ollut tottunut suureen perheeseensä eikä juuri ollut ehtinyt kokea ulkopuolisuuden tunnetta valmiiksi luodun dynamiikan sisällä. Se oli kuitenkin iskenyt jo samana iltana kun hän oli kotiutunut ja ehtinyt jutella kahden muutamien entisten alaistensa kanssa – heistä jokainen oli muitta mutkitta katsonut rintaman tapahtumia sormiensa läpi, sanonut menneiden olevan menneitä ja hyväksynyt hänet osaksi porukkaansa. Sen olisi kuulunut piristää, mutta Lammio tuli vain surullisemmaksi ajatellessaan, ettei ollut aiemminkaan kuulunut poikien elämiin minään muuna kuin ohjeita karjuvana auktoriteettina, ei ajatellut ansaitsevansakaan muuta.  
  
Hänen oloaan oli pahentanut myös viikonlopun pitkien tuntien aikana käyty keskustelu Lehdon, Määtän ja Rahikaisen kanssa. Lammio oli syyllisin ilmein ja kipu kaikissa eleissään näkyen pahoitellut näille kolmelle sitä kovennetun seisomisen langettamista, oli myöntänyt tienneensä heti alusta alkaen, että koko juttu sellaisenaan oli ollut äärettömän hölmö ja turhanpäiväinen ajatus. Se oli kuitenkin täysin toissijainen asia, sillä ylivoimaisesti eniten syyllisyyttä Lammio tunsi heidän henkiensä altistamisesta ilmaiskuille. Lehto oli kuitenkin lähellä seisoskelevan Riitaojan katseen huomattuaan vaikeana sanonut, että hänen vikansahan Määtän ja Rahikaisen pommitukseen jääminen oli loppupeleissä ollut, vaikkei Lammio sitä ollutkaan tahtonut kuunnella, vaan uppoutui edelleen itsensä syyttämiseen.  
  
Rokan kanssa oli ollut hieman kiusallista puhua. Rokka itse suhtautui heidän välisiinsä tapahtumiin rennosti, ei muistellut menneitä pahalla ja yritti luultavasti helpottaa sillä tavalla Lammionkin perässään raahaamaa taakkaa. Alikersantti oli jopa vitsin heittäen kysäissyt Lammiolta, oliko tämän jo ennestään pimeän vintin viimeinenkin lamppu sammunut kun tämä sillä tavalla väistämättäkin puhui itsestään virheellisenä ja huonona johtajana, uhannut vielä kaiken lisäksi pilke silmäkulmassa ilmoittaa puolustusvoimiin, että Lammion arvomerkit tulisi ottaa tältä pois, kun tämä kerran oli niin epäonnistunut. Rokka oli kuitenkin keskustelun aikana myös myöntänyt itsekin olevansa astetta hankalampi tapaus, sanonut tietävänsä, ettei Lammio olisi luultavasti voinut toimia toisin. Sen oli Koskela saanut jokaisen ymmärtämään.  
  
Lammio tunsi velkansa kookoolaisille vain kasvavan jatkuvasti sitä myöten kun he pitivät hänestä huolta. Sen jälkeen kun Lammion – liian löysästi laitetut, tosin – tikit olivat sunnuntaina auenneet liiallisen rasituksen seurauksena ja hänet oli pitänyt käyttää uudelleen ommeltavana, olivat pojat alkaneet katsoa kahta tarkemmin, että hän liikkui varovasti. Aina oli talossa joku pitämässä hänelle seuraa halusi hän itse sitä tai ei, ruokaa laitettiin keittiössä ja häntä autettiin peseytymisessäkin, vaikka Lammio aina väittikin pärjäävänsä. Oli kuitenkin niin ilmiselvää, ettei Lammio yksin selviäisi vielä vähään aikaan, ettei hänen vastaväitteitään juuri kukaan ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa. Riitaoja oli ollut harvinaisen oikeassa sanoessaan ensimmäisenä päivänä, ettei Lammiota jätettäisi oman onnensa nojaan.  
  
Tämänaamuinen noudatteli samaa huolenpidon kaavaa kuin muutkin päivät. Koskela oli kahdeksasta lähtien kysellyt puolen tunnin välein oven takaa, oliko Lammio jo herännyt, mutta Lammio ei vain yksinkertaisesti ollut jaksanut vastata. Oli hän katkonaisen unen täyttämän yön jälkeen pysynyt valveilla siitä lähtien kun aamuhämärä oli noussut taivaalle, pakottava kipu kyljessä kun ei muutenkaan oikein antanut hänen nukkua, mutta yksinäisyys oli ollut alakuloiselle mielelle paljon seuraa tyydyttävämpi vaihtoehto. Hän ei millään jaksanut pitää yllään sitä naamiota, joka vakuutti kaiken olevan hienosti, jaksaisi ehkä jälleen myöhemmin iltapäivästä, mutta sillä hetkellä hän olisi taas kerran antanut mitä tahansa saadakseen vain olla yksin mieluiten vaikka koko loppuelämänsä ajan.  
  
Oven takaa ei kuulunut hetkeen mitään, ja siitä Lammio tiesi, että Koskela seisoi edelleen paikallaan. Tarkkaavaisena hän koetti erottaa taas loittonevien askelien kumeita painalluksia lattialaudoilla kuten jo neljästi sinä aamuna, mutta viides kerta odotutti ja odotutti itseään, ei suostunut tuomaan Lammiolle uutta puolen tunnin ajan kestävää helpotusta.  
  
Vähän päästä ovelta kuului Koskelan rauhallinen ääni uudestaan: ”Minä tulen nyt sisään.”  
  
Lammio ei loppupeleissä jaksanut välittää edes sen vertaa, että olisi teeskennellyt nukkuvaa. Hänen mieleensä oli iskostunut hyvin, että Koskela oli kaikkia muita tarkkaavaisempi, hiljainen mies, joka ei juuri puhunut mutta tiesi silti kaikesta kaiken. Lopulta tämä kyllä joka tapauksessa huomaisi, ettei Lammio oikein ollut oma itsensä, ellei ollut jo nyt huomannut. Varmaankin oli.  
  
Ovi avautui juuri niin kuin Koskela oli paria sekuntia aiemmin vannottanut, narahti aivan hitusen ja sai Lammion ajattelemaan, että äänelle täytyisi tehdä jotakin. Narahdus kuului uudestaan kun Koskela sulki vanhan oven perässään, ja Lammio melkein vaistosi, että vaikka hänen päänsä ei miehen suuntaan kääntyneenä ollutkaan, avonaiset ikkunaa yhä tiiviisti tuijottavat silmät huomasi kyllä. Kovaa työtä tekemättömät kädet taas lepäsivät velttoina valkoisella peitolla, ja Lammion koko olemus vain jotenkin huusi kovaa väsymystä, jota ei unella parannettaisi. Kumpikin mies tunsi palan kurkussaan.  
  
Sanaakaan vielä virkkamatta Koskela kulki kohti ja pysähtyi seisomaan ikkunan viereen sängyn vasemmalle puolelle, jolla Lammio lepäsi. Katseet kohtasivat.  
  
”Oletko kunnossa, Henrik?”  
  
Lammio epäröi hetken, tokaisi sitten hiljaa, kuin antautuneena: ”Olen… sattuu vain.”  
  
Hän ei ollut valehdellut, totta kai arpeutuvaan luodinreikään sattui, kahta kauheammin vielä huomioon ottaen sen sijainnin lantion yläpuolella. Sellaisella vastauksella sai samalla myös piilotettuna ilmaistua sen, että kyllä häneen sisäisestikin sattui, ehkä vielä paljon pahemmin kuin ruumiiseen. Koskela tiesi sen ilman sanojakin.  
  
”Saanko…?” pyysi Koskela ja katsahti Lammion kylkeen päin. Lammio nyökkäsi. Mitäpä muutakaan siinä voisi tehdä.  
  
Koskela istahti Lammion sängylle samalla kun tämä heitti peittoa pois yltään ja askarteli niin ikään valkoisen pyjamapaidan helmaa ylös saadakseen harsositeen irrotetuksi – hän oli taas kiltisti suostunut pitämään sitä sunnuntaisen episodin jälkeen. Uuden tikkauksen myötä paranemaan lähtenyt haava oli punainen ja turvoksissa, muttei huolestuttavan näköinen.  
  
”Odota vähän, minä haen uuden siteen. Tänne kaappiinhan niitä laitettiin, eikö?” Koskela puheli.  
  
”Mm.”  
  
Lammio katseli taas hajamielisenä ja poissaolevana ulos sillä välin kun Koskela kiinnitti uuden harson. Lunta oli alkanut sataa uudelleen, ja näköpiirissä ilmeisestikin olisi aikainen talven tulo. Olikohan varastossa vielä tarpeeksi halkoja takkaa varten? Hän ei ollut muistanut kysyä keneltäkään.  
  
Koskela pohti, mikä lähestymisyritys Lammioon tehosi parhaiten ja säikäyttäisi tätä vähiten. Nytkin harsoa vaihtaessaan hän huomasi, kuinka tottumaton toinen oli minkäännäköiseen läheisyyteen, ja jos Lammio ei pientä kosketusta kestänyt, oli tunteista puhuminen varmasti tälle hyvin raskasta. Tähän mennessä mies oli tehnyt sen vain humalassa, mutta pakkohan Koskelan oli toisen ajatusten sisään päästä. Ei siitä tullut mitään, että hän näki Lammion jatkuvasti niin onnettomana eikä silti voinut auttaa.  
  
”Valmista tuli. Onko se hyvin?” Koskela varmisti vielä. Lammio säpsähti takaisin todellisuuteen, laski paidan alas ja nojasi paremmin tyynyihin. Koskela auttoi peiton uudelleen hänen päälleen.  
  
”On se”, sanoi Lammio värittömästi, niin kuin sen kaltaiset maanpäälliset asiat eivät enää häntä koskettaisi, tuntui taas kovaa vauhtia vajoavan jonnekin sielunsa perukoille, niin selvästi tämän katse lasittui tummien silmänalusten yllä.  
  
Koskela nousi ja vei loput sideharsot takaisin kaappiin, palasi sitten Lammion sängylle istumaan ja mietti hetken ennen kuin avasi suunsa uudelleen.  
  
”Ymmärräthän sinä, että olet nyt osa tätä kummallista porukkaa? Kukaan ei enää kanna kaunaa.”  
  
Lammio vain vilkaisi Koskelaa, ei sanonut mitään vaan puri vain huultaan itsekään sitä huomaamatta. Niin, osa porukkaa. Silti tuntui siltä, ettei hänellä ollut edes oikeutta kuulua siihen.  
  
Koskela päätti ottaa kunnon riskin. ”Ennemmin tai myöhemmin sinun on pakko päästää joku lähellesi, Henrik. Sinusta välitetään. Kyllä pojatkin ovat huomanneet, että sinulla on jotakin sydämelläsi, ovat huolissaan kuten minäkin.”  
  
Koskelalla oli erityislahjakkuutenaan kaunopuheisuuden taito, ja sen taidon myötä joutui Lammiokin nyt kärvistelemään herkistymistä vastaan. Hän ei voinut suoraan lähteä enää sanomaan, että Koskela oli väärässä, sillä valitettavasti hän itsekin tiesi, kuinka selvänä epätoivo hänen kasvoiltaan kuvastui.  
  
”Puhuisit siitä.”  
  
Lammio pudisti väsyneesti päätään, vältteli toisen katsetta. ”Ei tässä mitään puhuttavaa ole. Tehty mikä tehty.”  
  
Koskela katsoi toista tarkkaan. Tummat silmät heijastivat samaa pelokasta katsetta kuin kuolevienkin, viimeistä epätoivoista yritystä kieltää todellisuuden olemassaolo.  
  
”Sinuun todella sattuu”, Koskela sanoi hiljaa, kuin sinetöiden sen oikeaksi.  
  
Se oli niin näkyvää, että heitä kumpaakin itketti. Koskelan sydäntä särki se arka katse, jonka Lammio häneen loi, toinen näytti siltä kuin varmistelisi jatkuvasti selustaansa. Hän hymyili Lammiolle kaiken myötätuntonsa voimalla ja kumartui sitten tämän puoleen, kietoi vasemman kätensä miehen harteille ja halasi vain. Hetken ajaksi Lammio meni aivan tikkusuoraksi, niin Koskela oli ajatellutkin hänen tekevän, mutta sitten mies vavahti kaikkien pidäteltyjen tunteidensa voimasta, ensin kerran ja sitten toisen. Koskela kietoi vielä oikeankin kätensä Lammion ympärille, painoi tämän kummempaa vastustusta kohtaamatta lempeästi ja tarkasti satuttamasta varoen lähemmäksi itseään, odotti rauhallisesti murtumisen hetkeä. Hän tiesi sen olevan lähellä, aivan kovan pinnan alla, niin montaa omaa miestään oli Koskela rintamavuosinaan lohduttanut, että ymmärrys tuli selkäytimestä. Lammio ei ollut poikkeus, vaikka kuinka hänen entinen esimiehensä olikin, ihmisiä he kaikki olivat ja ihmisinä heitä tuli kohdella.  
  
”Anna mennä vaan, kyllä se olo siitä helpottaa”, Koskela kehotti, ”on ihan hyväksyttävää näyttää tunteensa. Ei mitään hätää.”  
  
Lammio ei jaksanut edes vastustaa sitä. Huultaan purren hän nyyhkäisi kyyneleet vielä sisään, mutta sitten ne eivät suostuneet enää pysymään hallinnan alaisina vaan lähtivät purkautumaan spontaaneina virtoina tärisyttäen koko kehoa. Koskela oli kärsivällisesti hillinnyt itsensä, odottanut juuri sitä, mutta nyt hän katsoi, että Lammion selkää saattoi varovasti silittää. Hän oli ollut varma, että ennen patojen avautumista sillä olisi ollut aivan päinvastainen vaikutus, että Lammio olisi vain jäätynyt sellaisen seurauksena, mennyt lukkoon eikä hänestä olisi sen jälkeen saanut mitään irti, mutta nyt tuollainen ystävällinen ele sen sijaan kannusti päästämään kaikki tunteet ilmoille. Koskela vielä kaiken lisäksi oli erinomainen lohduttaja, ja sekös Lammiota herkisti yhä enemmän – ei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, koska häntä viimeksi oli halattu, ellei sitä Rahikaiselle suotua humalaista syleilyä laskettu. Vaikka Lammio aina mielensä sopukoissa yrittikin miehistyä, halusi hänkin todella vain jonkun, joka ymmärsi, oli läsnä.  
  
”Sinä et enää ole yksin, Henrik”, sanoi Koskela kuin Lammion ajatukset lukien tämän nyyhkäisyjen vaimetessa. ”Me kaikki olemme nyt tukenasi, ja jatkossakin. Me haluamme oppia tuntemaan sinut paremmin.”  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi ja vetäytyi sitten varovasti Koskelan luota, muttei pannut pahakseen sitä, että tämän käsi jäi yhä lohduttavana hänen olkapäälleen, pyyhkäisi vain punoittavia ja turvonneita silmiään paidanhihaan ja katseli alas tietämättä oikein mitä sanoa.  
  
Koskela sen sijaan tiesi. Päätään kallistaen hän virkkoi: ”Eivät ne meidän tekomme suoraan määritä millaisia me ihmisinä olemme, vaan se millä ne teot perustellaan. Et sinä periaatteessa sen enempää väärin tehnyt kuin minäkään, sillä samaa me kumpikin viime kädessä yritimme. Ei niitä vaihtoehtojakaan sen puoleen kovasti ollut.”  
  
Lammio katsoi Koskelaan kuin olisi hyökyaallon nähnyt. Hän oli joskus kovasti yrittänyt olla pitämättä luutnantista, keksinyt toisinaan syitä omasta takaa ellei niitä sattunut olemaan riittävästi käsillä, mutta joutunut myöhemmin myöntämään itselleen, että oli tehnyt sen vain omaa egoaan pönkittääkseen. Hän oli väistämättäkin sen myötä alkanut hieman ihailla Koskelaa, nähnyt, kuinka tämän miehillä oli luutnanttiinsa ehdoton luotto ja nämä tekivät mukisematta sen, minkä Koskela vain pyysi. Nyt se kaikki konkretisoitui Lammiolle vielä uudelleen, ja tämä tuijotti toista hämmentynyt ilme kalpeilla kasvoillaan.  
  
”Sinä saat aina puhua, kukaan ei pakota, mutta se helpottaisi sinua itseäsikin. Sinulla ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka paljon pojat arvostivat sitä kun… kun kerroit silloin ajatuksistasi.”  
  
”Silloin kun tulin päissäni pyytelemään anteeksi”, Lammio huokaisi ja pyyhkäisi kasvojaan vielä uudelleen ihan vain saadakseen jotain tekemistä puhumisen ohelle, ”voi sen suoraankin sanoa, ei siinä mitään.”  
  
”Kuinka kauan sinusta on tuntunut siltä kuin nyt?” Koskela kysyi jälleen niin lempein äänenpainoin, että Lammion näkökenttä sumeni hetkeksi. Hän alkoi ymmärtää entistä paremmin, miksi kaikki tunsivat olonsa Koskelan seurassa turvalliseksi ja kuulluksi.  
  
”Kai se vetäytymisen alussa alkoi minullekin selkiytyä”, vastasi Lammio olkiaan kohauttaen. Samapa tuo vaikka olisi ihan rehellinen, niin paljon oli Koskela jo siihen mennessä saanut nähdä.  
  
”Sinä taisit useinkin hukuttaa murheitasi konjakkiin?”  
  
”Kieltämättä”, myönsi Lammio, punastui hieman. Eihän sellainen holtittomuus upseerille sopinut, mutta silti hän oli sen tehnyt.  
  
”Onneksi sellaista ei nyt enää tarvita, vai mitä?”  
  
”Mm.”  
  
Koskela päätti päästää Lammion siltä erää pälkähästä. Tilaisuuksia puhua toisen kanssa uudelleen tulisi kyllä myöhemminkin, mutta juuri nyt Lammio vaikutti väsyneeltä ja kaikkensa antaneelta, eikä Koskela häntä halunnut liiaksi painostaa. Lammio luultavasti vain vetäytyisi takaisin kuoreensa, ellei hänelle antanut tarpeeksi tilaa ja aikaa, ja Koskela oli mieluummin kärsivällinen kuin tuhosi oman työnsä hedelmät.  
  
”Tahdotko lähteä alakertaan vai tuonko syömistä tänne?” tiedusteli Koskela äänensävyään keventäen, muttei poistanut siitä vielä kaikkea äskeistä tunnetta, jotta lasku olisi Lammiolle pehmeä.  
  
Lammio pohti hetken, mutta päätti lopulta: ”Kyllä minä voisin alakertaankin tulla.”  
  
Koskela auttoi hänet ylös, kiersi Lammion noustessa kätensä jälleen toisen selkään ja antoi tukensa. Lammio vaikutti ikään kuin nojaavan häneen enemmän, ja Koskela pohti, kuvitteliko hän vain vai oliko heidän käymänsä keskustelu vaikuttanut ennen niin viimeiseen asti itsenäiseen majuriin siinäkin suhteessa.  
  
”Rahikainen oli silloin oikeassa”, sanoi Lammio hiljaa kun he olivat päässeet melkein ovelle asti.  
  
”Missä niin?” Koskela kysyi ja pysähtyi, katsoi Lammioon kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
  
”Sinun se komppanianpäällikkö olisi pitänyt olla eikä minun.”  
  
Koskela hymyili, naurahtikin. ”Ei minusta ole pitämään sellaista kuria, jota sotaväessä väistämättä tarvitaan. Minä tahdon vain ja ainoastaan olla kaikille mukava, kun sinä taas kykenet tekemään ikäviäkin päätöksiä.”  
  
Lammio tuhahti ja sanoi sarkastisesti: ”Ja katsohan, kuinka loistavasti sekin sitten onnistui.”  
  
Koskela vain hymyili, aukaisi oven. ”Ei meiltä voi sen enempää vaatia tehdyksi kuin parhaamme, kukaan ei ole täydellinen. Elämä ottaa ja elämä antaa, mutta tilaisuuksia kehittyä tulee kyllä. Paljonkin.”  
  
Aurinko kurkisti viimein pilvien raosta valaisten loisteellaan koko lumen peittämän pihamaan niin että sadat timantit syttyivät hehkuunsa, mutta he olivat niihin selin eivätkä siksi sitä huomanneet. Vielä sama kimmellys kuitenkin ulottuisi myös sisälle, ja heistä jokainen saisi osakseen aimo annoksen maailman kauneutta.


End file.
